


Smile for me

by unwittingly_sagacious



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Artistic!Steve, Community: avengerkink, Did I mention WIP? :D, Football, High School AU, I'll put more tags when I need 'em!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Virginity, WIPWIPWIP!, Wrestling, two teens losing their virginity together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwittingly_sagacious/pseuds/unwittingly_sagacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a fill for a prompt at avengerkink at livejournal but I'm posting it here as well so I can keep track of it better :D</p><p>Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson are best friends and teammates but have the potential to be <b>so</b> much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update regularly, but if you wanna get a jump on the latest installments then please feel free to go [ here ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2856913) to read them before they make it to AO3 or ff.net. ;D
> 
> Thanks for readin'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update regularly, but if you wanna get a jump on the latest installments then please feel free to go here to read them before they make it to AO3 or ff.net. ;D
> 
> Thanks for readin'!

What was wrong with him?  
  
Steve sighed as he closed his locker and slung his bag over one shoulder.  
  
He just couldn't get. Why was he still a virgin?  
  
He dressed right, he was hot (every ditsy girl that wanted him said so), he didn't behave oddly--he was on the school's wrestling and football teams for crying out loud! That itself should have made him popular enough to be neck deep in pussy!  
  
But still his V-card was fully intact.  
  
Groaning at the sexless state of his life, Steve made his way to his favourite class. Art was the one pleasure he allowed himself that wasn't remotely macho. When he drew he felt as if he could escape from his body, his existence and just let his mind wander freely.  
  
He wasn't watching where he was going, so when he bumped into his friend and teammate he was pleasantly surprised.   
  
'Sup bro!?' Thor slapped him on the back as they hugged.  
  
'Not much man! Just goin to class, you?'   
  
Thor laughed, 'Nah man, I just finished, gonna go down to the caf and chill for a bit! See you at practice?'  
  
'Always man!' Steve said as they fist bumped each other and went their separate ways.  
  
Steve's smile stayed with him; there was something about Thor that always made him smile.  
  
Art class was uneventful for the most part, Mrs. Rute kept on going on about catching the bowl of fruit they were drawing in the right light, and shading it in properly, but Steve was hardly paying attention. Instead, Steve let his mind guide what his hand drew and was a bit shocked when he realised what he was almost finished sketching.  
  
In his sketchpad were lines and smudges that were a dead giveaway of Thor’s smirking face.  
  
‘Steven Rogers, are you even with us?’ Mrs. Rute exclaimed.  
  
The class snickered and giggled.  
  
Steve blushed tomato red and quickly shut his sketchpad, he needed to get out of there, needed some fresh air.  
  
‘Mrs. Rute, may I please be excused? I’m feeling a little sick.’  
  
‘Yes of course Steven.’ Mrs. Rute was strict, but she was never one to keep a student working while they were sick.  
  
The laughter continued as Steve hastily grabbed his bag and all but ran out of the room.  
  
Steve walked briskly through the halls (‘no running!’ Principal Fury yelled when he saw him running and would have none of it). He took a few deep breaths when he was finally outside.  
  
What did it mean? He sketched random things before but never his friends, not like that at least.  
  
The way he sketched Thor was more like he would sketch a crush or a lover, all soft curves and angles giving it the effect of soft lighting, candlelight maybe, sensually blurring his handsome face.  
  
 _‘Wha… Handsome? When did that happen??’_  
  
Sure Steve had to admit that as good looking as he was, Thor was just as handsome or even more so, and if Steve was being honest with himself he’d admit that he found his friend to be attractive.  
  
 **More**  than attractive, actually.  
  
 _‘How is this even possible?’_  
  
As Steve was starting to realize his feelings for the tall blond, albeit reluctantly ( _‘I’m not gay!’_ ), the bell rang signalling the end of the day’s classes and the beginning of after school practice.  
  
 _‘Well shit.’_  
  
This day was shaping up to be either a disaster or a godsend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what all the rules of wrestling are. I know Thor and Clint and would be in a different weight class, but Clint gets away with it cause he's agile enough to keep up, as you'll see ;D

Swarms of students were escaping from school as Thor threw out his slushie and made his way towards the gym.  
  
The students stymied him a little, but he finally made it to the gym unscathed, the flow of students having slowed down to a trickle.  
  
'Steve! I--' Thor wondered if Steve wanted to come over to his house after practice, but he couldn't find him in the locker room or the showers.  
  
 _'Must be in the gym already..._  ' Thor surmised as he stripped to his boxer briefs and changed into his red tights.  
  
He taped up his hands and put his headgear on and headed out the doors into the gym.  
  
Thor spotted Steve off in a corner fighting a newcomer to the team: poor kid was all but pushed into joining the team because his father was a wrestler and "goddammit my son will be too!" or so the reasoning went.  
  
The freshman didn't know what he had coming; Steve was kind and generous outside the ring, but inside he fought with everything he had and packed a wallop.  
  
The kid lasted longer than Thor thought, but not by much. Still, he had potential.  
  
Thor realized that someone was trying to get his attention when he felt the smack of a clipboard on his chest.  
  
'Odinson! You there?'  
  
Thor shook his head to clear it a bit and focused on the couch, trying very hard not to pay attention to Steve.  
  
Steve always caught Thor's attention and lately he was wondering just why that was.  
  
'Yes sir! Who will I be sparring?'  
  
Coach chewed his gum thoughtfully.  
  
'Clint! Get over 'ere!'  
  
Thor frowned a little. Clint and him never really got along well, they were always competing with each other to see who would wear each other down first--who would be strongest in Coach's eyes.   
  
'Now boys, I want this to be a clean fight, cheatin's fer boys not fer men.' Coach gave the two teens a knowing look.  
  
Both teens nodded and assumed a horse stance.  
  
'Alright then. Wrestle!'  
  
Clint and Thor tore off and grappled each others shoulders, both trying to push the other down or out of the ring. Thor wrestled Clint down to the ground with a satisfying thud and pinned him down, waiting for Coach to countdown.  
  
The tables turned however, when Thor caught Steve looking at him from the bench. Steve quickly turned away but that was all it took. He lost his breath and focus and all too soon it was Clint that was the one that was pinning  **him** down.  
  
'....4..3..2..1! Boys, we have a winner!'  
  
Clint quickly got up and dusted himself off, Thor just stayed on the ground a little bit, winded, but not by the exercise.  
  
'Son! You needta get up!' Coach yelled and Thor got up, the gears and cogs whirring around in his suddenly hazy mind.  
  
There was something between Steve and him. Deep down he knew it and he knew that it could be so much more too.  
  
If only Steve would let it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully we'll get to the smut in this part, bear with me! I'm Canadian (Toronto foeva!) btw so all of Coach's voice is an emulation of voices heard in movies (Brokeback Mountain mainly, lol). And yes, I did make a reference to Frank Gallagher from Shameless UK in this part ;D Love that show!

_'Did he just lose?'_  
  
Thor never lost, at least not like that, not even putting up a real fight; it was like his mind was somewhere else entirely.  
  
Maybe he was imagining it or taking things out of context, but for a few seconds, Steve thought that their eyes met and for a moment Steve felt like they understood each other: like they knew  **exactly**  what each other was thinking, what they wanted.  
  
It freaked Steve out. He may have realized that he had a crush on Thor but that didn't mean that he wanted to pursue a relationship with him, if things didn't work out then their friendship would be ruined all on a stupid whim, and Steve couldn't--wouldn't--risk that.  
  
The sharp trill of a whistle brought him out of his mind and to the present. He looked around and noticed that Coach was getting redfaced trying to whistle and motion for Steve to come over.  
  
He ran over to where Coach was standing with Thor right beside him. 'Yes Coach?'  
  
Coach caught his breath a little. 'Steve, Thor, it's yer turn to fight now.'  
  
Coach motioned to the ring and Steve and Thor nodded and assumed positions like usual but this time there was another aspect to the fight, it was intangible and yet they both somehow knew that this was so much more than a simple fight.  
  
It was the start of something terrifyingly new, dangerous and exhilarating.  
  
Thor started off the match first, he lunged at Steve and grabbed fistfuls of his blue tights, pulling Steve inexorably closer, hot bodies slick with sweat rubbing up against each other. Steve could only hope that he didn't get hard, at least not so soon into the match anyways.  
  
 _'Okay Steve, you can do this! Just think unsexy thoughts!'_  
  
Thoughts of Mr. Gallagher with his long, greasy, unkempt hair and beady eyes ran on repeat through his mind, making him shudder with contempt for the man.  
  
It took him a heartbeat to realize that he wasn't fighting back, and another to realize that he  _should_ be. He finally came to his senses and grappled with Thor, hands digging as best they could into his solid warm muscle.  
  
 _'So hot.. No I won't think like that! ThinkofHilaryClintonnakedthinkofHilaryClintonnaked!...'_  
  
And then Thor's hands shifted to his hips, dangerously close to his crotch and Steve realized that all his efforts were for nothing.  
  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus only on wrestling when his mind was in another place altogether; namely below his waist.  
  
Thor gave as good as he got and soon Steve felt himself thrown to the floor and pinned down, his wrists pinned down on either side of his head with Thor straddling his leg, leaning in so close he could feel his breath on his face.  
  
Coach counted down but Steve barely registered any of it, attention zoned in on the fact that he was  _hard_ despite how he tried to avoid it and that Thor had his thigh pressed right against his erection. All of this would've have been crippling mortifying if it weren't for one crucial fact.  
  
Thor's cock was hard too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've done better, but I'd much rather get this story on with then drag it out. Hope you enjoy!

_'Shit!'_  
  
Thor was sure Steve would spring away from him as soon as he could, disgusted by his erection pressing into him, but it would seem that Steve had the same problem.  
  
For a moment they both stopped writhing around on the mat, the match momentarily forgotten. They looked into each other's eyes, gaze clouded over with lust and Thor could help himself when he leant down to kiss his friend.  
  
Steve was just as lost as Thor but they were both snapped out of the moment by Coach and his booming voice and shrill whistle.  
  
'A'right boys! Practice's over! Hit the showers, ya'll need it despert’ly!'  
  
Thor slowly pushed himself off of Steve, so that they had some time to cool off and lent a hand to help him up.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem...' Thor covered his crotch and winced as he heard his breathy voice.  
  
Steve nodded and headed off to the showers, mindful of how his crotch was showing.  
  
He stayed in the gym until he was the last one there, hardly believing what just happened. It was one thing when he felt for his friend in an entirely unplatonic manner, but it was an entirely different kettle of fish when his friend just might feel the same way about him. It wasn't just him that was wondering just where the fuck they go from here.  
  
It was nearly an hour later when Thor at last decided to go take a shower (he did need it after all), he thought everyone would be showered and dressed by then if not gone altogether because no one liked to stay around after school. He still heard the sound of a shower running when he stepped into the locker room. Turning around, he walked towards the showers, wondering just who it was that was still showering.  
  
 _’It must be Clint, that guy’s such a princess..’_  
  
Thor sucked in a big gulp of breath when he rounded the corner and saw who it was. Blood started pooling towards his crotch, making his cock hard again.  
  
Standing under the jet of a steamy shower was Steve, his perfect ass turned towards him, how Thor dreamed of that ass, touching it, licking it, fucking it—it was too much to bear when Steve bent down to pick up the soap, cleaning his long, muscular legs on the way up. Thor had to turn away before he made a decision that could risk their friendship.  
  
Quickly, he turned and was about to walk away when Steve gasped and spoke.  
  
‘Wait!’  
  
Against his better judgement Thor stopped.  
  
‘Turn around, Thor.’Thor did as Steve said, no matter how much he thought it would be a mistake to. Steve had the air of a leader about him and somehow always got Thor to do things he would never have thought possible. Thor tried to keep his stare face level as Steve crept ever closer to him, still naked and wet. Steve inhaled deeply as he was finally a breath away from his tall, blond friend. He was scared out of his mind, but he decided to take a risk on Thor, he hoped he hadn’t read too much into the stares and the mutual hard-ons. He was willing to do anything to be with Thor, to lose his virginity with him.  
  
‘You know, I’ve been thinking…’ Steve trailed fingertips down Thor’s broad biceps.  
  
Thor gulped and tried to control his breathing. ‘Oh yea, about what?” Thor said trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
‘About you… And me.’  
  
Thor’s resolve was being thoroughly tested as Steve continued touching his arms, his shoulders, his chest. Steve honestly hoped he wasn’t screwing things up, he was so new to this, and he was putting everything on the line for this, it had to work. Thor grabbed his wrist as it made its way to his cock. Thor looked at him with lust in his eyes, but it was belied by a sense of uncertainty.  
  
‘Steve, I…’  
  
 _’This is it, he’s going to say that he’d rather be friends…’_  
  
Thor swallowed and cleared his throat as he prepared to say what had been bothering since him since he realised that he felt something for his best friend.  
  
‘I wanna do this, I really do, but I don’t know—well I  _know_  but I haven’t had any…experience.’  
  
Steve looked at him with wonder and a hint of confusion in his eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Thor finally said it. ‘Steve, I’m a virgin.’  
  
Steve’s face lit up in delight and he almost giggled madly, glad that he wasn’t the only one that knew nothing more than the fact that he wanted Thor’s body pressed up against his, no space between them as they kissed and rubbed their bodies together.  
  
‘Steve?’  
  
‘Thor, that’s fine, honestly!’ leaning in close to his ear he whispered, ‘I am too: we can discover sex together…’ Steve punctuated this with a jerk of his hips against his friend’s.  
  
‘Steve, oh God…’ Thor canted his hips towards Steve’s in response, grabbing his hips and grinding against him.  
  
‘Yea, that’s it, c’mon babe...’  
  
Thor laughed a little ‘Babe? ‘  
  
Steve blushed even more, ‘I dunno, isn’t that the kind of thing people say to get into the mood?’  
  
Thor smiled and bent down to finally kiss him. Their kiss was chaste at first but quickly turned to lips and tongue sliding slickly against each other, lurid moans and gasps filling the air. It wasn’t the most experienced of kisses shared between people, but it was filled with so much passion and want that it made up for finesse. Steve broke away and started kissing down Thor’s chin, jaw and neck, finally settling on sucking a mark on the crook of the muscular blond’s shoulder and neck.  
  
Steve spoke as he moved from the crook to his Adam’s apple, ‘You’re wearing way too much…’ and pulled the tights down over his shoulders, past his biceps, triceps and finally to his waist so that he was half naked; bared to the onslaught of Steve’s hungry lips and teeth. Thor grabbed his head as he kissed his way down to his left nipple and tugged at Steve’s hair as he suckled it. He laved the nub with a little too much attention and saliva, but Thor didn’t seem to care: his mind was too addled with lust by now. He felt the sudden desire to kiss Steve; he grasped at his short blond hair as he moved from one nipple to the other and brought his head up for a kiss filled with heady passion.  
  
Steve moaned and clasped his hands around Thor’s neck, loving the feeling of being consumed with lust, shivers running down his spine as he felt his friend’s hands slide over his naked body finally grabbing onto his ass and kneading the muscles in it as the kiss grew deeper, fingers just brushing his hole.


End file.
